


Serene||Joshler

by myheartismyarmor



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismyarmor/pseuds/myheartismyarmor
Summary: Tyler had the chance to talk to the prettiest boy he's ever seen.  Josh was infatuated with the most beautiful person he's laid eyes on.





	Serene||Joshler

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm starting this fic because I haven't written in a long time. Comment suggestions, please. Have an amazing day!:)

Serene. Calm. Tranquil. The exact opposite of what Tyler was feeling. His family making a lot of noise and it was not helping the nerves he was already feeling. He could not feel anymore nervous or distracted. 

The sunshine haired boy he sees in the supermarket that he is never able to find anywhere else kept finding his way back into Tyler's mind. Tyler couldn't help but think about the boy's adorable smile, his nose ring, his bright hair. Tyler never could get himself to make conversation with him, it was always seemed to be the same words exchanged. "Paper or plastic?" "Um...paper?".

Tyler knew he shouldn't be distracted by the boy, just then his mother called out "Ty! Hurry up or you'll be late!" "Sorry Ma, I'll be down in a minute" he shouted. Tyler made his way down the stairs and hurried out the door to avoid any contact with his family. "Bye we love you!" his mother called after him. 

As he walked home he saw something that caught his eye, bright yellow hair he immediately whom it belonged to. He saw the boy walking along at his pace across the street, he saw the boy turn his head in his direction and he blushed immediately. The boy gave him a small smile, Tyler not knowing that the boy was equally infatuated with him as he was with the boy. The boy with sun kissed hair ensuring that every time Tyler came to the supermarket he worked at, that he would be the cashier to check him out, both literally and figuratively. He was infatuated with Tyler's brown, fluffy hair, his sun kissed skin, his adorable dimples. 

As they neared the school, Josh crossed the street to avoid crossing ahead where there was traffic. Josh walked only a few feet ahead of Tyler, he slowed down so that Tyler would have to walk next to him. 

"Hi"

"H-hey" Tyler stuttered. Surprised that the boy was talking to him.

Neither boys knew these simple words would be the beginning of the best and worst times of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that, please comment an suggestions/ things you liked. :)


End file.
